A web-based impression can relate to viewing of a web page by a user, e.g., end-user. Assessment of web-based impressions is an integral part of web analytics—e.g., the discovery and conveyance of web-based information. Such assessment generally includes generation of a metric indicative of an impression associated with a web page. A commonly determined metric is Page View, which is utilized to indicate the event of a page-load and/or to count the number of times a web page has been viewed or otherwise consumed. Such a metric typically is updated in response to the web page being requested and accessed (e.g., loaded) from a host that can serve the content associated with the web page. However, since users typically only load a web page once during a viewing session, metrics such as Page View fail to capture more nuanced user behaviors that can occur after the web page is loaded. Accordingly, there is a need for more sophisticated methods and systems for tracking user engagement with a web page or related interface.